Music I Heard
by The Ingenious Dragon
Summary: It was just a short little poem with no meaning to the world, but it meant the world to her.


It was just a short little poem that meant nothing to the world, but it meant the world to her. In all honesty that she even came across it was mere coincidence. Or was it fate?

It was Konoha's rainy season, and she having nothing to do at her family's shop, for the flowers had been tended to for the day, had taken refuge from the rain in a little out-of-the-way book shop that she had come across a few day's ago. Uchiha's Books. She had liked the air there, so she stayed.

She came back the next day, and the next and by the end of the month she had finished reading the entire fairy tail section. By the end of the third month, she was half way done with the poetry section of the store.

She had taken to helping out at the store as a way of saying thank you for letting me read so much. The young man was nice, she thought. He was tall and handsome in a quiet kind of way. She loved his red eyes and the darkness of his hair. Such a contrast to her own blonde.

It wasn't long before she began entertaining herself with thoughts of marrying that young man in the book store. She a child of 8, he a boy of 16. She stayed in the shop till closing, and was there right after it opened. She had forgotten for her flowers, having room for only him in her heart.

She had come to the store every day for the past year. She had started going to the academy, and was kept busy at her own store. Her visits grew further and further apart. Soon she stopped coming to the little book store all together.

Whilst at the academy, she set her eyes on whom she was sure was her one true love. She had forgotten her beloved books, and the sweet young man behind the counter. She had even stopped wondering why the name Uchiha sounded so familiar.

**-Time Skip-**

Sasuke had left. He had betrayed the village for Orochimaru. She was crushed upon hearing the news. She turned tail and ran, blinded by tears. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to know the way. When she reached her destination, she had run out of tears as well as run out of breath.

The building was worn through the span of time, covered in ivy, but she recognized it anyways. Uchiha's Books. She remembered now, why the name Uchiha had sounded so familiar. She remembered the young man behind the counter, she remembered the last book she read.

Without thinking she made her way to the last row of books. She picked up the last book, fingers shaking slightly. She coughed at the dust, fighting back a sneeze. Gingerly she opened the book. The Nameless One.

She read and read till the sun set. As she read she forgot her pain. As she read, love for her books once again bloomed. She turned to the last page. She stared at the loopy, slanted writing. She knew then that it was his. The young man's. She smiled as she read the poem inscribed over and over. It was a collection of titles, strung together to form a message.

* * *

_[The] music I heard_

_[In] the noise of waters_

_[Was] the heart_

_[Singing] a dirge, [of]_

_Hate_

_[To] the poisonous trees_

_[Around] the white house-_

_My November guest [appears]_

_Without a cloak,_

_Mercurial in mood,_

_Singing of sorrow,_

_[It's the] music I heard_

_[In] the noise of waters._

* * *

She got up and ran, tucking the paper safely in her pocket, the torn book falling to the floor.

She ran for days, past the village, Towards the rows of [fabled] poisonous trees. To the little brook beyond it, to the white house on the ledge. She ran up the steps, opened the door. The house was in disarray. It was close to the same condition as the shop had been. Dusty and forgotten.

She dropped to her knees, tears falling. So distressed she was that she did not notice the kunai at her throat until a voice spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

_What _am_ I doing here?_

The voice was so familiar, she relaxed despite the danger she was in. Her eyes widened.

_... Itachi?_

The question fell past her lips, startling the attacker.

"Ino?" He asked.

The kunai fell from his grasp, clattering to the floor. She turned to face the man, stifling a gasp as she took in his red eyes and long dark hair. It was him, older, wearier, but it was him. Without thinking, she flung herself at him, holding him tight.

"Ino..." He whispered against her silken blonde hair.

On impulse, she lifted her head, closing the gap between them. When her lips met his, she was in heaven. He was shocked but pleased. He kissed her back feverishly, holding her as if she would disappear in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, breaking the kiss. "I'm so sorry I forgot you..."

"Don't. There is no need. You're here now, that's all that matter's."

She nodded mutely, staring at him, unblinking.

"I-Itachi, I-" she started to say.

"Ino, I-" he started to say.

"Love you." they finished at the same time.

* * *

**I'm aloud to be bored right? It's horrible and doesn't make any sense, but I had to write it. I was considering adding a lemon, but was too lazy. R&R if you'd be so kind!**

**Thank you! /_^**


End file.
